


Sometimes Getting a Concussion Is a Good Thing

by sunshineboyagreste



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Gets a Hug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrien carries Marinette, Adrien stands up against Lila, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Canon Compliant, Does Adrien know he's being romantic?, Evil Lila Rossi, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Lila gives Marinette a concussion, Lila is evil, Manipulative Lila Rossi, One Shot, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, concussion, dodgeball - Freeform, nurse's office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineboyagreste/pseuds/sunshineboyagreste
Summary: When Lila and Chloé are on the opposite team in dodgeball, things can only end so well for Marinette. Luckily, her knight in shining blond hair is there to save the day.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 341





	Sometimes Getting a Concussion Is a Good Thing

Marinette would be good at gym class if she wasn’t so darn clumsy. She, much to her dismay, only had super agility, speed, and strength when transformed into her alter ego. Though she could easily save the city of Paris multiple times a week as Ladybug, regular-old-Marinette barely managed to walk in a straight line without tripping over her own feet. 

The teenage girl prepared herself for the worst as she changed into her baggy, grey gym shirt and unflattering basketball shorts. Such ill-fitting and drab clothes certainly didn’t stroke the young fashion designer’s ego. Marinette was dragged out of her thoughts when a certain redhead slung an arm around her best friend’s shoulders. 

“Come on girl let’s go already,” Alya said as she led Marinette out of the locker room, “I know you’re used to being late, but I certainly am not, and I plan to keep it that way.” 

“You don’t have to rub it in my face!” She whined, but Alya only stuck out her tongue in response. 

The pair pushed open the doors of the gym and the scene laid out before them only made Marinette’s mood sour. The gym teacher stood next to a cart filled with red, rubber balls. That could only mean one thing. 

Not many people would include dodgeball as one of their favorite activities, what with the very high chance of getting a ball thrown full speed to the face, but the game was easily one of Marinette’s least favorites of all time. Two of her biggest bullies were in her class after all. 

Right after Alya and Marinette joined the rest of their classmates to stand in the middle of the gym, their teacher started to call out names to divide teams. 

“Alix, Nino, Max, Chloé, Nathaniel, Rose, Lila, and Alya, you guys are on one team.” A few groans and cheers resounded from the group. 

“Ivan, Juleka, Mylene, Kim, Sabrina, Adrien, and Marinette, you guys are on the other team.” Marinette tried to suppress a groan – being on the opposite team as both of her enemies could only end so well. She just hoped she’d make it through the period without any injuries. The class grabbed balls from the cart and lined them up on the center line. When Marinette and Lila set down balls next to each other, the raven-haired girl could’ve sworn she saw the other smirk. _Oh no_. The teams then lined up along the back edges of their respective sides of the court. 

“Now before we start, I must remind you that hits from the neck up DO NOT COUNT.” The gym teacher stressed the last three words as if he’d had to repeat them countless times. 

Adrien turned to Marinette. “Let’s do our best ok?” A light pink dusted the latter’s cheeks and she simply nodded and gave a small smile in agreement – she didn’t trust herself to make out a coherent sentence in front of the blond. A whistle sounded and Kim and Alix practically raced each other to the center to retrieve balls. The pigtailed girl hung back, knowing better than to make herself an easy target. 

After a few minutes of balls being thrown back and forth across the court, Marinette was astonished that she hadn’t gotten hit yet. In fact, she was one of only three surviving members on her team. Her, Kim, and Adrien were up against Alix, Chloé, and Lila. _Great. Just great._

Marinette felt two pairs of eyes trying to burn a hole right through her. She searched the area right around her for a ball, but all of them were either too far away or on the other team’s side. The girl glanced over at Kim, who was engaged in an intense battle with Alix. _Those two never stop competing do they._ When she turned her attention back to the two bullies, all she saw was a red ball flying towards her face. Her bluebell eyes widened for a second before she felt herself knocked off balance and falling backwards. Whether Chloé or Lila threw it, it didn’t matter. Marinette just had no idea how either of them could throw that hard. 

Right as she hit the ground, Marinette felt all the air leave her lungs. Tears pricked her eyes as the wind being knocked out of her only heightened the pain from banging her head against the gym floor. She shut her eyes tight and merely laid there on the ground unable to catch her breath or move. The sound of sneakers squeaking against the floor got louder as a figure got closer and crouched beside the pigtailed girl. 

“Marinette? Marinette are you ok?” Even though she knew the dreamy voice all too well, Marinette was surprised when she opened her eyes to meet a pair of forest green ones staring back at her. He was kneeling at her side; his pretty face was etched with worry – brows turned up as he bit his lower lip. Before she could respond either way, she coughed multiple times and unwittingly turned towards the blond, tucking her chin to her shoulder. She was using him as a shield from the irritating noises that caused her head to throb. _Why did the fluorescent lights suddenly get so much brighter?_ Marinette pulled her knees closer to her chest as she tried to shut out the rest of the world. Everyone sounded so loud as they gathered around her, and while she knew they meant well, it only caused her head to spin even more. Sensing Marinette’s discomfort, Adrien slid his arm under her torso and lifted his friend’s upper body closer to his chest. 

“Do you want to go to the nurse’s office?” He asked gently, mindful of keeping his voice low. The girl feebly nodded once again, eyes still shut and mouth pulled into a frown. She was obviously in a whole lot of pain and years of fencing had taught Adrien the signs of minor head trauma. Without warning, Adrien scooped the girl into his arms and carried her bridal style out of the room. Alya had offered to come as well, but the gym teacher brushed her off and said Marinette didn’t need a whole entourage just to go to the nurse. 

He periodically looked down at her as they made their journey, smiling fondly at the way she nuzzled her head into his chest. Normally Marinette would be squealing up a storm in a situation like this, but she was too hurt and dizzy to care. She just let herself be comforted by his scent of clean laundry and citrus and the warmth of being hugged against his chest. 

Once they reached the nurse’s office, Adrien set Marinette down on one of the cots and explained what had happened. Throughout the nurse’s examinations, the blond stayed by his classmate’s side, sitting on the corner of the bed. 

“You probably have a concussion,” the nurse concluded, “What you need is rest to recover. I’ll step outside to call your parents.” 

Marinette sullenly nodded. _There’s no rest when you’re a superhero._

“A concussion? I can’t believe Lila.” Adrien clenched his fists. He was fine with taking the high road, but not when people started getting injuries. 

“Lila threw it at me?” The bluenette squinted up at her crush. 

“Like her life depended on it. If she doesn’t get in trouble I’m going to riot.” 

“The only person who gets out of trouble more than Lila is Chloé.” 

The devious grin that broke across Adrien’s face was an expression Marinette had never seen on the boy before. It reminded her vaguely of her partner in black, but she brushed that off as a side effect of her fuzzy mind. 

“I might be able to pull some strings for Chloé to convince her dad to crack down on Lila.” He cocked his head towards her. 

“You’d do that for _me?”_ Marinette was touched. Adrien was so determined to protect _her,_ and it made her feel almost spoiled with attention.

“Of course. No one messes with my friends without paying the price.” 

Marinette pushed herself into a sitting position despite Adrien’s protests. Her heart and brain were both thumping wildly, but she couldn’t bring herself to care as she threw her arms around his torso. If her head hadn’t felt like it was stuffed with cotton, maybe she would’ve reconsidered such a forward gesture. 

The blond didn’t seem to mind, however, as he hugged her back instantly. Adrien stroked her hair, running his fingers through the raven locks. His fingers only halted when he realized her breathing had gotten deeper. _Did she fall asleep?_ Pulling away slightly, Adrien took in his classmate’s face, features relaxed and delicate. _Had she always been this pretty?_

“Did she fall asleep? Your girlfriend’s parents are at the front office.” The nurse reentered the room, drawing her own conclusions from the pair’s position. 

“Oh she’s not–” Adrien cut himself off. He’d rather deal with the misunderstanding than make the nurse feel awkward. He cleared his throat. “I can take her there.” 

“Aren’t you sweet.” The woman commented as she filled out her paperwork. 

Adrien fought back his deepening blush as he picked Marinette up once again. “Thank you for your help, ma’am.” 

“It’s my job.” She replied kindly. 

Marinette woke up to find herself wrapped in a pink blanket instead of on the cot of the nurse’s office. _How did I get here?_ She wondered as she took in her surroundings. Posters of her knight in shining armor lined the walls. _Yup, this is_ _definitely my_ _room._ The amber glow of a Parisian afternoon was filtering lightly through her blinds. _What time is it?_ Though she knew blue light from electronics was bad for a concussion, she plucked her phone from her pocket. Sure enough, a couple hours had passed since she’d been in gym class. What she wasn’t expecting to see, however, was a notification: ‘1 unread message from Adrien Agreste.’ 

**Adrien: Lila’s been suspended for two weeks ;)**

**Author's Note:**

> i started this fic a few months ago but decided to finish it now :) let me know what you thought!


End file.
